Psycho Boy Meets Occult Obsessed Girl
by NorwegianSpiritNinja
Summary: When Ada meets a mysterious young man in Pandora Headquarters her life is turned upside down. With this new love comes more happiness than she's ever felt before. But are all the new changes for the best...? Please ignore crappy title.


The sky was a clear, bright blue. A light breeze wafted through the trees and made the flowers dance back and forth. Somewhere in the forest, a bird called to its friend. All in all a beautiful day.

_Or it would be...if only I could enjoy it!_ thought Oz Vessalius, as he sprinted down one of Pandora Headquarters' many hallways. Hot in pursuit was Oz's younger-older sister, Ada.

"Wait, Onii-chan!" she wailed in her annoyingly high pitched voice. "I haven't gotten to be with you for very long at all since you came back! We need to spend time together so I can talk to you! And be with you! And touch you!"

It was really the last part that did it for Oz. The way his sister put it, it sounded kind of, well, awkward to say the least. That, and Ada had started to sort of him ever since he'd seen her for at Lutwidge Academy. After that tearful reunion after 10 long years (for her at least), she kept popping up everywhere, asking to spend time with him. Each time, Oz had managed to come up with an excuse. Not this time though. This time she had caught him staring up at the ceiling. In other words, doing _absolutely nothing_. And so he'd made a run for it. In truth he felt a little guilty about doing it. It wasn't necessarily that he didn't love his sister, but it just made him feel uncomfortable to talk to someone who he really didn't know anymore. Of course, Ada being obsessed with him didn't make things any more comfortable.

_Maybe she needs a hobby…or a boyfriend,_ thought Oz. _No. Scratch that last part. She does NOT need a boyfriend. And she had better not be in love with Gil…for Gil's sake, of course._ Oz was so fixated on the murderous thoughts that followed the last one, he almost ran into the door to a supply closet. He quickly checked over his shoulder to see if Ada was following. No, he had lost her for the moment, but as he could still hear her voice, he decided that it would be best if he hid for a while to throw her off. Quietly, Oz opened to door to the closet and slipped inside.

Elsewhere in Pandora Headquarters, Ada was running up and down hallways, calling for her dear "Onii-chan", and getting herself completely lost in the process. Finally, as she slowed down to catch her breath, Ada realized that her brother didn't want to spend time with her. A lump formed in her throat, and she tried in vain to keep her composure.

_Why doesn't Onii-chan like me?_ She wondered, as tears streamed down her face. _Am I just a useless burden to him? I thought we'd have more to talk about now that we're sort of the same age, but now he doesn't talk at all!_ Slowly, she began making her way back in the direction she had come in. Ada was so upset, she wasn't doing anything except looking at her feet as she slowly trudged back. She didn't notice the person rounding the corner until—

"Ouch!" Ada stumbled as she walked into the unseen figure. She was starting to fall back, when two strong arms stopped her fall.

"Hey," said the man. "Are you okay?"

That voice! It was so heavenly and smooth. It was the most beautiful voice Ada had ever heard. Slowly, Ada's eyes traced from to hand that held her arm to the plaid cuff, up the sleeve, past the plaid collar and tie (what was it with this guy and plaid?), all the way to the face of a young man that she had never seen before. For a moment she stood there speechless as the stranger smiled down at her. She just stared, drinking in the beauty that was in front of her. The gentle blue eyes, the beautiful silky blond hair, the soft perfect lips curving into the most alluring smile…Then she was pulling away.

Alarm bells were ringing in Ada's head. _Alert! Alert! Stranger danger! Stranger danger! __Run away! _In the strongest voice she could muster she said, "Stay away from me! I don't know who you are or what you want, but I promise you that my uncle will deal with you if you do anything…indecent." Ada felt proud of herself. She correctly assessed and dealt with the "Stranger Danger" moment. So, one could understand that she was a little taken aback and, frankly, a bit insulted too when the young blond man started to chuckle. "I don't see how this is funny!" Ada said, a little pout crossing her face. "I did just what my uncle said to do if a man tried to grab me."

"No, no," laughed the man. "You were right to be suspicious. However, I wasn't going to do anything like that to you."

"Unless," he continued, fixing his gaze on her, "you wanted me to."

Ada turned about seven shades of red in five seconds flat. Who was this man to say such things to her! Ada didn't realize that her new acquaintance was only teasing her.

"I don't think—" Ada began, but the young man was laughing again.

"I'm sorry," he said in that voice that she loved so much. "It was out of my place to say such things. After all we only met, and there weren't even any proper introductions." That being said, he extended his hand and said, "My name Ernest. And to whom do I owe the pleasure of this acquaintance?" Shyly, Ada took the proffered hand in her own, murmuring softly, "Ada. My name is Ada." Ernest smiled again. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Miss Ada."

"I'm very pleased to meet you too," said Ada. "But I am afraid I must be going now. I have to get back to my room to pack. I'm leaving this evening, you know."

"Ah, I see. Would you like me to escort you back?"

Ada's face went bright crimson again as she stammered, "Uh, n-no thanks! I-I know how to get back by myself, but, um, uh th-thanks for the offer!" As she turned to leave, Ernest called from behind her, "When will I see you again?"

"At dinner, maybe?" Ada called back. Then her face fell as she realized, "Oh no. We don't have dinner together, do we?"

Well, in that case I extend an invitation to you," Ernest replied. "If you like, you may join myself and my younger sister and brother for dinner tonight. It's the last room at the end of this hallway."

"Really? I mean, that wouldn't be any trouble?" Ada asked hopefully.

"Not at all."

"Oh, yay! Um, I mean, what time should I come?" Ada asked, blushing again.

"Around 6:30," Ernest replied with a smile.

"O-okay. I'll see you then!" Ada giggled nervously.

"I look forward to it," Ernest said. He leaned forward, took her hand in his again and kissed it. Ada almost swooned right there.

Ada walked down the hall, all cold, sad thoughts of her older brother forgotten and replaced with a warm and wonderful feeling. She couldn't stop thinking of Ernest. Stopping to gaze out the window, Ada wondered, _Is this love? If it is, then I did not love until now._ And she ran back down to hall to go find her room. She couldn't wait for dinner. Telling Uncle Oscar and Oz would be no trouble at all…


End file.
